An Awkward Reset
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: When Kurt wakes up, the last thing he remembers is transferring to Dalton. Turns out, it's been ten years and he's married to his best friend and crush. Sometimes, what you need most arrives in the strangest way. Contains characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Amnesia!AU
1. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 1: Forgetting**

* * *

Kurt blinked open his eyes to see the blinding white lights of a hospital room. He groaned. He hated hospitals. Kurt turned over to see the face of Blaine. Kurt looked at his best friend with confusion in his eyes.

"Blaine? Why are you here? Where's my dad?"

Blaine looked at him confused.

"Kurt, what's the date?"

"November 26th, 2010. Why?"

Blaine looked at him in shock.

"Kurt, it's January 16th 2020. I'm going to go get the doctor."

Kurt watched his best friend walk out the door in shock. Blaine returned a few minutes later with the doctor. She looked young, not much older than Kurt himself was supposed to be. She had warm brown eyes and a charming smile.

"Okay Kurt, I'm going to ask you a few questions. What's the last date that you remember?"

"November 26th, 2010."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"David, Wes, and Blaine were trying to convince Mr. Howard to let me stay in Windsor."

Blaine smiled fondly at this memory.

"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"My best friend Blaine Anderson."

She wrote a couple things down on her clipboard.

"Okay Kurt, you seem to have suffered amnesia from the car accident. You are fine physically and your memories should return gradually. If all goes well, you can be released in a couple of hours. In the meantime, there are some people who want to talk to you."

She left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine smiled and sat down in the waiting room chair.

"Kurt, I know this is a really weird way to find this out but I wanted to tell you before anyone else informs you. We are not just best friends anymore."

Kurt gaze drifted down to where Blaine's hand was resting on the bed next to his. On both of their hands were matching silver rings with a diamond inlay. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what it meant.

"How long?" Kurt croaked out, when he finally recovered use of his vocal chords.

"Five years married, ten years together. I'm going to let the Windsors in, they are getting impatient."

Kurt finally noticed the dozens of coffee cups and balloons littering his hospital room. "What's this?" He asked, amused.

"Ah." Blaine smiled. "The twins were feeling nostalgic, that's a story for another time. Though the balloon story has a long backstory and I'm sure the other Windsors want to tell that one with me."

"That's right." Wes said smiling. "That story involves all of us so all of us want to help Blaine tell it."

Kurt watched all the people enter his room. He recognized Wes and David, but the rest were all unfamiliar. There was a pale, lanky man with shaggy black hair. There was a pair of tall twins with ice blue eyes and bright blonde hair. There was a man with curly, strawberry-blonde hair who was holding hands with a man who looked like Blaine, except he was taller and his hair was ungelled. There was a beautiful women standing at David's side with golden brown hair and hazel eyes. The strawberry-blonde haired man smiled.

"Blaine told us about your amnesia so I suppose we should all introduce ourselves since Wes and David are the only ones you would know but we were all from your dorm at Dalton. I'm Reed, your best friend at Dalton and roommate."

The man holding Reed's hand grinned. "I'm Shane, Blaine's brother and Reed's husband."

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm Katherine, David's wife. I went to Dobry, Dalton's sister school. We actually got married the summer between your junior and senior year of high school."

The twins grinned their Cheshire cat smiles. "We're Ethan and Evan. We're to thank for the coffee and balloons."

Reed groaned. "You didn't give Kurt enough coffee in high school?"

They smiled innocently. "We haven't been able to do it in a while, we were bored. Also he doesn't remember why we filled the room with coffee in the first place."

Blaine patted Kurt's knee. "I'll tell you that story later."

Kurt grinned. "I feel like I've been told that a lot lately."

Blaine shrugged. "A lot happens in ten years."

The pale man grinned. "I'm Dwight by the way. I realized I never introduced myself."

Their conversation was interrupted by the nurse walking back in.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we are ready to release Kurt."

The Windsors nodded and left the room leaving Kurt, Blaine, and the doctor in the room. The doctor helped get Kurt in his wheelchair before turning to Blaine.

"I trust you will be able to take him from here."

Blaine nodded. "It will be fine."

As the two of them entered the elevator, Blaine pushing Kurt's wheelchair, the two of them descended into silence. Not an awkward silence, you could never be awkward with someone who was as close to you as Kurt was to Blaine, but a comfortable silence. Kurt was thinking about everything that had happened today, everything he had learned. Blaine was thinking about how hard this would be. Here was his husband, the man he loved with all his heart, the man he had ran into a burning building to save, and he remembered none of that. Blaine had been friend-zoned in the worst way possible. Of course, Blaine didn't blame Kurt for that, the only person he blamed was the drunk driver who hit him. But no matter what ever happened, even if Kurt never remembered, Blaine would stay by his side. That's what he promised when they said their vows. Because at least Kurt remembered Blaine as his best friend, not some stranger he had never met.

Soon, the pair reached the bottom and Kurt said the first thing since the Windsors had left the hospital room fifteen minutes ago. "Where do we live?"

Blaine smiled, glad Kurt was finally talking to him. "We live in a nice apartment in downtown Manhattan, it's actually only about a five minute walk from the hospital."

Blaine helped Kurt step out of the wheelchair, once they reached the front desk. Hospital policy insisted he needed a wheelchair until they left the hospital but not after, which was good because their apartment was on the sixth flour of a thirty level apartment building. As the pair exited the hospital, Blaine watched Kurt glance around the city in wonder, and Blaine quietly giggled at him.

Kurt whipped around, having heard Blaine. "What are you laughing at?"

Blaine smiled that smile he reserved only for Kurt. "You are acting the exact same way you did when you first came to New York. I thought you were going to fall out of the twins' limo." He stared into thin air, reminiscing. "The twins brought us all to New York for New Year's your first year at Dalton. We had our first kiss on New Year's on top of a building in New York."

Kurt smiled bashfully, the way he did whenever someone mentioned him and Blaine as a couple. Blaine stopped them outside an apartment building and motioned for the two of them to go in. They rode the elevator, in silence once again, up to the sixth floor. Kurt followed Blaine down the hallway, since he had no idea where he was going. Several doors down the hallway, Blaine stopped, inserted a key from his pocket into the lock, and pushed open the door. Kurt followed, looking around the apartment. There was an open layout facing into the living room which had large windows looking out onto the New York skyline. On the left was the kitchen, complete with marble countertops, cherry cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. There was also a door leading to Kurt and Blaine's duel offices. On the right were two doors, leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Everything was tastefully decorated, so Kurt knew he had decorated it.

Blaine watched as his husband walked around the apartment, taking in everything, before settling in front of the pictures on the wall in the living room. There was a photo of the Windsors, a photo of New Directions and Warblers at Sectionals senior year, graduation photos of the Windsors and Finn, photos from both Reed and Shane's wedding and Kurt and Blaine's, a photo of the Windsors and New Directions at a pool party the summer of senior year, and Blaine's favorite, a photo of him and Kurt. Kurt turned around, tears in his eyes, before collapsing onto the couch. Blaine sat down on the couch, rubbing Kurt's back as he cried. Suddenly, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I wish I could remember. I look at all those photos and see how happy we are and I want to remember that. But I can't."

Still rubbing his back, Blaine reassured him. "Of course I want you to remember that too. But even if you never remember, I don't care. At least you remember who I am, and that's all that matters. And don't think for a second that I blame you for the memory loss, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. The only person I blame is that drunk driver."

Shakily, Kurt asked. "What actually happened? All I know is I was in a car accident."

Blaine sighed before looking out into the distance. "It was a week ago. I was at home since I didn't have to go into work that day. I'm in the Broadway revival of West Side Story and I'm Tony. Rachel actually, is Maria. They didn't need me that day so I was hanging out at home. I had made a meal so we could have a romantic dinner when you got home that night. You work as costume designer with Reed on that show, but you have done a little bit of everything, I have too. You've modeled for Reed's mom, done Off-Broadway shows, own a fashion magazine with Reed, done costume design work, and sang on my album. You were driving home and a drunk driver ran a red light. He crashed head first into you, he didn't survive. It's a miracle you only sustained some broken bones and the amnesia. The doctors said it could be a lot worse. You were in a coma for a week. Getting that call from the hospital was the worst thing I have ever had to experience."

After Blaine was finished, Kurt stared at him wide eyed. "That's how my mom died. She was on the way to pick me up from school and a drunk driver ran a red light. He hit her head on. Neither him nor her survived. I was eight." Kurt confessed, starting to sob. He leaned into Blaine for comfort and rested his head on his shoulder.

Blaine simply rubbed his back. "I know. You told me right before we started dating."

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice outside. "Blaine? Kurt? You home? I heard Kurt got released and I wanted to see him."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 2: Stories**

* * *

Blaine sighed and stood up. "That's Rachel. I'll go and get her."

Blaine walked away and when he came back he wasn't alone. A woman with long brunette hair and brown eyes who was obviously pregnant was with him. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a flowery top and black heels. She had makeup on, just enough to enhance her natural beauty and not make her look tacky. She had a simple necklace and earrings on, and a ring on her finger. Kurt noticed that if this was Rachel, which he assumed it was, she finally had improved her fashion sense. She hurried over to Kurt, her heels clicking on the wooden floor, and gave him a hug.

"Kurt! I'm so glad your okay. Blaine told me about your amnesia but that you remember him. Do you remember me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Obviously I remember you Rachel, if I remember Blaine."

Rachel blushed embarrassingly and sat down. "So." Kurt said, gesturing to Rachel's outfit. "You finally fixed your fashion sense."

Rachel chuckled. "I lived with you for a year after graduation, don't you think you would fix my fashion sense."

"So." Kurt said, looking at her. "Whose the lucky guy? Is it Finn? It's probably Finn."

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other. "You haven't told him?" She asked the shorter man.

Blaine shook his head. "We just got home fifteen minutes ago Rachel, I haven't had time to tell him either things."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the two of them. "Tell me what?"

Rachel sighed. "It's not Finn. I wish it was. Kurt, Finn's been dead for seven years."

Kurt whipped his head towards her, letting out a choked sob. "What do you mean dead?"

Rachel sighed. "After graduation, Finn first went to the army. But he left there after a few weeks after he accidentally discharged his rifle into his thigh. He went back to Lima and followed in Mr. Schue's footsteps. He ended up teaching the Glee club with Mr. Schue and eventually decided to go to college to become a teacher. He went to Lima Community College and was coming home from school one day when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him. He didn't survive. But the baby isn't mine either."

Kurt looked at her with a confused expression so Rachel elaborated. "I'm just the surrogate. Quinn actually donated the egg. The baby is yours and Blaine's."

Kurt looked back and forth between Rachel and Blaine, jaw dropped. Finally, he managed to speak. "How long?"

"Five months." Rachel said, rubbing her belly.

Kurt dropped onto the couch in shock. "I'm going to be a father."

Blaine looked at him, apprehension on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to, but this has been a long day and then Rachel showed up. The same goes for Finn."

Kurt smiled at him. "I don't blame you, Blaine. You've had a lot going on today. I'm just a little shocked." He turned back towards his best friend. "So if your husband isn't Finn, who is it? Do I know him?"

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "You do know him. But I don't think you will like it."

Kurt frowned. "That just makes me more nervous. Who is it?"

Rachel sighed. "It's Jesse St. James."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Jesse St. Sucks? He made breakfast on your head. You HATE him."

Rachel sat down on the other side of Kurt, trying to placate him. "I know. And I know that for you, that was only a few months ago. But Jesse apologized. I thought I would never find someone after Finn died. He was my person. But you were the one who insisted I get back out there. That Finn wouldn't want me to be sad forever. And I have forgiven him for that. That was eleven years ago for us."

Kurt sighed. "I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Rachel looked at her phone before standing up quickly. "I'm sorry to cut this short boys, but I have to go. I have practice. I'll make sure to swing by later. I know people are coming over tomorrow so maybe I'll come over then. Bye." She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Blaine shook his head. "Always on the run that girl."

"Speaking of practice." Kurt turned to the shorter man in confusion. "You two are in the same show. Don't you have to go to practice too?"

Blaine shook his head. "The directors excused me till Monday. It's Thursday today by the way. I told them what happened to you and they told me I could stay home."

Kurt turned to him in panic. "You don't have to do that Blaine. I'll be fine. You should go to practice."

Blaine held his hands to stop him from panicking. "No. I promised when we said our vows to love you in sickness and in health. I know you don't remember that but I do. And they are fine without me. I know my lines, blocking, and music. They can practice scenes without me in them. Besides, the doctor said that the best way to get your memory back is to have you talk to people you know and look at photos. And who do you know better than me?"

Kurt leaned into his side. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Blaine grinned cheekily. "You were a terrible spy."

Kurt hit him gently in the side before yawning. "M'tired. Can we go to bed?"

Blaine nodded. "You've had a long day. I'm surprised you haven't passed out already. Besides, the Windsors are coming tomorrow, along with Brittany and Santana and I don't know who else. Maybe Rachel."

As Kurt followed Blaine into the bedroom, he looked at him in suprise. "Brittany and Santana? Are they roommates?"

Blaine chuckled. "I forgot that there is still a lot I need to catch you up on. There are married, they actually had a double wedding with us, though they probably want to tell that story with me."

Kurt nodded. "I suspected. Though I never thought Santana would get the courage to tell Brittany how she feels."

As they entered the bedroom, Blaine headed towards the closet. "I can get the air mattress out that we use when a lot of people sleep over. I'll sleep on the floor in here."

But Kurt grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Don't. Sleep in the bed with me."

Blaine looked at him, hesitation in his hazel eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "You said I needed to have normal in my life in order to get my memories back. What's more normal than sleeping in the same bed with my husband, even though I don't remember it? And besides, you are still my best friend."

Blaine grinned. "Just to warn you, I'm very clingy while I sleep, so I may end up hugging you in your sleep. Your pajamas are over here, I'll let you have the bathroom, since I know how you are with your moisturizing routine. I'll change out here."

Kurt nodded and headed into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, as Blaine was sitting on the bed waiting for Kurt, he heard a scream from the bathroom. Blaine burst into the bathroom to see Kurt unharmed, staring at the mirror.

"Kurt honey. What's wrong?" Blaine asked apprehensively.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. "All my moisturizers. They are completely different. Also, I look completely different than before. This is the first time I've seen myself since I woke up in the hospital."

Blaine chuckled. "That's what happens in ten years. Also, don't you think your moisturizing routine would have changed in the past ten years."

Kurt looked at Blaine, realization dawning on his face. "You called me honey."

Blaine blushed. "Sorry. I just slipped out. I'll try to stop myself next time."

"Hey." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine stared into Kurt's bright eyes. "Don't. You've been dating me for the past ten years Blaine, it's only natural you would mess up. And besides, I kinda liked it." Kurt said, blushing. "Let's go to bed."

As Blaine followed his husband to the bed and pulled him into his arms, he felt Kurt relax into his embrace and curl up into him. And for once, Blaine could imagine that everything was normal, that he would wake up and figure out this was all just a bad dream. But that was too much to ask.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. Returning to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 3: Returning to Normal**

* * *

The next morning, when Kurt woke up, he discovered that he was alone in the bed. The space where Blaine had been the previous night was gone. As Kurt grew more coherent, he could hear singing coming from the direction of the kitchen. He climbed out of the bed and headed towards the sound. What he saw next made him smile. Blaine was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while dancing around and singing. For a second, Kurt saw a flash of the life he and Blaine had before the amnesia. Blaine making breakfast every morning before they went to work. And the thought made him smile. Even if he couldn't get his memories back, maybe he could make some new ones. Kurt came up behind Blaine, before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine twisted his head around to look at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, curious.

Blaine smiled at him. "Making breakfast for us. And coffee." He said, holding up two mugs. "We are going to need it if we are dealing with the Windsors today."

Kurt giggled. "How did I deal with them for so long?"

Blaine grinned. "I asked you that once. You told me coffee and lots and lots of Advil."

"Well, when you are done." Kurt said, smiling at him. "Come sit down. I want to talk to you."

"Okay." Blaine said, his curiosity getting the better of him and following Kurt to the couch in the living room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well." Kurt started, rubbing his thumb in circles on Blaine's hand. "I was doing some thinking this morning and I realized, I may never get my memories back, or if I do, it make take a long time." He looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes. "And I came to the conclusion, that I don't care. I can make some new memories, and they may be even better than my old ones. I don't want my amnesia to hold me back, I want to live my life to the fullest, however that may be. No regrets."

"Okay." Blaine said, his sparkling hazel eyes meeting Kurt's glaze ones. "And how do you want to do that?"

"By doing something I've wanted to do for a long time." Kurt said, not breaking Blaine's gaze. "And I never did it before, because I was scared of ruining something amazing I had. But I know now, that I won't ruin it. Because I have all the proof I need right here."

Kurt's eyes flicked to Blaine's lips and back up to his eyes, and leaned in. As if by a magnetic pull, Blaine did the same, slowly, until their lips met for the first time Kurt could remember. Kissing Blaine was like nothing Kurt had ever done. All the stories about fireworks were wrong and right at the same time, because it was more than that. It was like his body had finally woken up and told him that everything was right. As if by instinct, Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's head and pulled him closer. He breathed in deep, inhaling the scent that was so Blaine. After what seemed like an eternity, they both pulled away, in need of air. Kurt stared into Blaine's bright hazel eyes, so full of love, before smiling.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Kurt asked, blushing.

Blaine smiled gently. "I didn't want to take advantage of you. And I didn't want you to feel like you had to kiss me just because we are married. I was giving you time. Same reason why I took so long to act on my feelings when we first met. You had so many problems with Karofsky at the time, and you had just been hate kissed. I didn't want to add to your problems. Especially with all the stress of transferring schools, and then Logan got in the way, and everything sorta spiraled out of control. I get really angry when I'm jealous and I almost lost you that way before. I didn't want to mess anything up this time, even though I already knew you had a crush on me."

Kurt blushed. "So much was going on yesterday that I didn't even connect with that fact you obviously reciprocated my feelings, since we're married, till this morning."

Blaine grinned at him. "So, tonight, after everyone leaves, I'm going to take you on a proper date in New York City. It'll be a great time to show you the city, since you didn't see much of it yesterday. Also, you were so adorable the first time you saw New York that I can't wait to see that again."

Kurt blushed again, it seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. "Speaking of everyone coming, when are they supposed to be arriving."

Blaine thought for a moment before shrugging. "The Windsors are coming over about one. As for Brittany and Santana, they didn't say, mostly because Santana likes to be a pain, but I don't think they would arrive any earlier than one."

Kurt looked at his phone. "Well, its ten right now. So, we should eat breakfast now so I have time to get ready before they all come over."

"Well, we know that's going to take a while." Blaine teased. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him but Blaine simply shrugged. "What? You know its true."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes and the two got to work making breakfast. As Kurt watched Blaine do something as domestic as making breakfast, he began to realize something. Even though is brain never remembered being in love with Blaine, his heart did. And his kiss with Blaine simply woke that part of his heart up. He wasn't going to tell Blaine that now, not yet. Blaine was still being so careful with him, especially because of the amnesia. But he would, later. For now, he was simply content with whatever he and Blaine had at the moment.

* * *

Later, a knock at the door interrupted Kurt and Blaine from where they were looking through photo albums. Early into their marriage, Blaine had developed a habit of scrapbooking and they provided the perfect way to remind Kurt of the memories he had forgotten. With each photo, Blaine would tell Kurt the story behind it. Both Kurt and Blaine opened the door to reveal Brittany and Santana standing there, Brittany with a plate of cookies, and Santana with a bottle of wine.

"Dolphin! You're okay!" Brittany said, delighted, before giving Blaine the plate of cookies and hugging Kurt.

"Glad you're okay Porcelain." Santana smirked.

Kurt grinned at the two of them. "Good to see you guys too. Its nice to see you two haven't changed much."

"So." Santana said, turning to Kurt as Blaine took the plate of cookies and bottle of wine. "How is everything doing with your curly haired hobbit?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine's fine Satan. I'm glad I didn't forget him."

Santana smirked. "Good to see you didn't lose your attitude when you have amnesia."

Kurt flipped her off. "I forgot the last ten years of my life Santana, I didn't have a personality change."

Blaine walked back into the living room, oblivious to the previous conversation. "What are you talking about?"

Santana smirked. "How Kurt hasn't changed, even though he has amnesia."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm going to go get the snacks, since the Windsors are coming over in about a half an hour. You guys can continue catching up."

As Kurt watched Blaine leaving, love shining in his eyes, Brittany turned to him. "Are you sure you don't remember loving Blaine, Kurtie?"

Kurt looked at her confused. "No I don't, what do you mean?"

"Well, for someone who doesn't remember, you still look at him the same way."

"Well, I still feel the same way." Kurt said, shrugging. "It's no secret anymore that I've loved Blaine since we first met. But Blaine and I are taking it slow. He's being careful with me because of the amnesia and I'm trying to get used to my new life."

Santana smiled softly. "I'm glad your okay Kurt. And everyone's so grateful you remember Blaine. When you were in that coma, Blaine was a mess. We're all extremely grateful to Rachel for getting him through that. He was terrified you wouldn't wake up or what you would remember."

"You've come a long way Santana." Kurt said, smiling at her.

Santana shrugged. "I grew up. And I have someone amazing in my life." She said, smiling fondly at Brittany. "I can still be a bitch though." She clarified.

Blaine reentered the room and the group headed into the living room. Brittany and Santana sat down in the arm chair, Brittany perched on Santana's lap. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch facing them. Kurt curled into Blaine's side and tangled their legs together, Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you know that you two are still sickly adorable? I'm getting cavities just from looking at you." Santana commented, causing Kurt to blush and Blaine to laugh.

"So." Kurt said, turning to face the two girls. "Blaine mentioned that we had a double wedding."

Santana chuckled. "That story sounds more interesting than it actually is. Both of us were engaged around the same time and since the majority of people would be coming to both our weddings, we decided to have them at the same time."

"She's right, it wasn't that interesting." Blaine said, shrugging.

"What are you two doing now?" Kurt asked. "I realized I have no idea what anyone is doing anymore."

"Well, I'm a lawyer." Santana said, smiling. "I realized that as much as I love singing, I'm interested in law a lot more as a career."

"And I'm a professional dancer." Brittany said.

The doorbell rang once more. "That must be the Windsors." Kurt said, standing up. "I'll go get it this time."

As soon as Kurt was around the corner, Brittany and Santana pounced on Blaine. "What is going on with you two?" Santana demanded. "You texted the group chat saying that you didn't want to do anything with Porcelain because he just lost his memories, but you two seemed really close."

"Don't hurt my dolphin." Brittany said, staring directly at Blaine. "I may like you Blaine Warbler, but if you hurt my dolphin, I won't anymore."

Blaine blushed. "I didn't do anything. It was all Kurt. He may have kissed me this morning."

"Wanky." Santana smirked. "But I am happy for you. You two are soulmates and what you have is real. We learned that on Hell Night."

Kurt came around the corner, and Brittany and Santana jumped back into their seats. Kurt once again sat down with Blaine on the couch and the Windsors took various positions around the living room.

"How are you doing, Alice?" Ethan asked as he sank down onto the ground next to his brother.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No better than when you asked yesterday?"

Reed raised his eyebrow at Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting on the couch with their hands clasped. "What happened with you two?"

The rest of the Windsors whipped around, finally noticing what Reed had pointed out and stared at Kurt and Blaine expectantly. Blaine shrugged. "What did you expect? We're still married, and you all knew Kurt had feelings for me from the beginning."

"So is Klaine back together?" Shane asked, wide-eyed.

Kurt looked at him oddly. "What the hell is Klaine?"

"You're couple name!" The Windsors, and Brittany and Santana shouted in unison.

Blaine chuckled. "Then yes, Klaine is back together." He said, placing a swift kiss on Kurt's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yes!" Wes cheered, jumping up from his seat on the loveseat next to David.

"What are we sitting around for?" Santana asked, grabbing the wine and cookies she and Brittany had brought, along with the snacks Blaine had pulled out. "This is a party and I want to drink this wine before Berry comes over and steals in all. Oh don't give me that look." She said to Kurt, who was frowning at her. "There's more alcohol coming, since Puckerman's going to be here. We've all changed, but he hasn't changed that much."

"Who is coming?" Kurt asked curious, as Santana opened the wine bottle.

"Everyone!" Blaine announced excitedly. "When I told the New Directions that you were out of the coma, everyone booked flights out here, so we decided to make a party out of it."

Santana poured the wine into a glass and handed it to Kurt, who looked at it oddly. "You don't remember the first time you tried alcohol." She explained. "Sure there was that time sophomore year with April Rhodes, but I don't count that."

Kurt took a sip of the wine, before smiling at Santana. "This is really good Santana. Thank you."

"Well, only the best for my friends." She said, smiling.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt opened it to reveal all the New Directions. Rachel pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Kurt. I was so terrified when Blaine called me."

Puck held up the beers he had in his hand. "It isn't a party without alcohol."

The New Directions and Kurt reentered the living room, causing the Tweedles to jump up excitedly. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	4. Partying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 4: Partying**

* * *

Blaine grabbed one of the beers Puck held out, before turning to Kurt who shook his head. "No thank you. The last time I tried alcohol I puked over the guidance counselor. Never again."

"I forgot about that." Blaine said, chuckling.

Reed came over to the two of them. "Its okay Kurt. You can be sober with me."

"You aren't drinking?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Reed shook his head. "I'm already clumsy enough as it is. I don't need alcohol to make me more clumsy."

"I apologize for anything I do in advance." Blaine said, taking a swig of his beer. "I'm a very playful drunk, and I usually end up doing something stupid."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll keep an eye on you Blaine."

Rachel went over to the karaoke machine that they had in their house for some reason and turned the sound up. "This is a party. Let's get some music. We're two glee clubs for fucks sake. Who wants to start?"

"How about you Berry?" Santana called from her seat on Brittany's lap. "Since you were so excited for someone to sing."

Rachel hopped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone from where it was sitting on the table. "Well, I never would pass up for a chance to be in the spotlight."

"She's just as good as she was in high school." Kurt commented, watching Rachel sing Bridget Mendler's _Ready or Not_

Blaine nodded. "Say what you want about Rachel Berry, but you have to admit, she's talented. She always has been, and that will never change."

"This is nice." Kurt said, looking around at the group and smiling. "Believe it or not, going to a New Directions party with alcohol is probably the most normal thing that has happened in my life for a while."

As Rachel started singing Taylor Swift's _Love Story_, all the couples got out into the center of the living room to make a dance floor to dance on. Kurt spotted Tina and Mike, Puck and Quinn, Brittany and Santana, and Reed and Shane. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt twisted into his grip, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they danced.

"This is nice." Kurt whispered, lost in the moment.

The twins spotted them, but turned away. It was obvious this was a private moment between the two boys and it didn't feel right interrupting it. There would be time for that later.

Blaine met Kurt in a gentle kiss, full of love and passion. Kurt kissed back with the same passion, oblivious to anyone else around them. After a minute, they separated and swayed together, content to simply be in each other's presence. Kurt smiled, he had never been happier.

All too soon, the song ended and Santana got up to sing Rihanna's _Disturbia_. Brittany bounced over to them. "Isn't my wife amazing?"

"She really is." Kurt said, smiling at her. He was glad Brittany hadn't changed a bit.

Suddenly, Kurt was struck by a memory flashing in front of his eyes. He was in a party, and the music was loud. He could tell he wasn't drunk or high, but he was really disoriented. Kurt could tell he was looking for someone frantically, but he didn't know who it was. There were people pressed all around him, and he couldn't tell where he was. As quickly as it came, Kurt snapped out of it and saw Blaine's concerned face hovering over him.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You blacked out for a second."

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. I just had a memory flash."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of the living room and into their bedroom, away from all the music and their dancing friends. "What was the memory of?" He asked, concerned.

"I was at a party." Kurt explained. "I could tell I wasn't drunk or high but I was very disoriented. I was looking for someone frantically, but I don't know who it was. There were a lot of people around, so I don't know where I was."

Blaine smiled. "I think I have an idea of where you were. Do you remember when I told you that the twins brought us to New York and we had our first kiss on a top of a building on New Years?" Kurt nodded. "Well, before that you were at a party the twins had thrown for Dalton students. The tradition was that lights all got turned off at midnight so people would kiss whoever. The twins were trying to stop that from happening since they didn't want you to have to experience it because of Karofsky."

"I told them?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded. "You told all the Windsors. They are your best friends and they wanted to know why you came to Dalton. You also had some problems with Karofsky at the beginning, so they needed an explanation. It all worked out and you two are actually friends now."

"Karofsky and I are friends?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded. "You helped him come out. He has a fiancé now and is very happy. But back to the story. You were trying to find me at midnight, so that's probably who you were looking for. But this is good Kurt." Blaine said, smiling. "You're already getting your memories back. Do you want to go back in?"

Kurt nodded. "And Blaine?" He said, causing the other boy to turn around. "I'm glad you're my husband."

"I'm glad your my husband too." Blaine said, smirking. "That's why I married you."

Kurt lightly smacked him and followed his husband back into the living room.

"There you two are." Reed said, coming up to the two of them. "I wonder where you went."

"I'm going to go get another beer." Blaine told Kurt, and wandered away to find Puck.

Reed looked at Kurt questionably. "I got a memory flash." Kurt explained. "Blaine took me into the other room so I could talk about it."

"That's great!" Reed exclaimed, grinning. "What was the memory of?"

"It was the twin's party on New Years." Kurt told him.

Blaine walked back over to them, this time with a beer in his hand. "Hey Reed." He said, waving to the other man before turning to Kurt. "Babe, do you want to sing a song?"

"Sure." Kurt agreed, blushing under the term of endearment. "What song do you want to sing?"

"How about _How I Want Ya_ by Hudson Thames?" Blaine suggested. "Its upbeat, which will work for this party, and we've sung it before so we know that we sound good together."

Kurt nodded in agreement and Blaine passed his beer to Reed to hold, and the two made their way up to the stage.

**Blaine:**  
**All you want, all you need**  
**I could be your anything**  
**Tell me, girl, what you need**  
**Honest eyes, no disguise**  
**You know where I'll be tonight**  
**Tell me, girl, what you need**

**Cause I'll be waiting for you**  
**Trying just to get through**  
**Tell me what to do**  
**Just tell me what to do**  
**And I've been up the whole night**  
**Trying to get my head right**  
**No matter what I do, all I want is you**

**Kurt:**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**

**Blaine:**  
**What's the play in this game?**  
**Tell me if you feel the same**  
**Do you care either way?**  
**You can't fight what feels right**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**Say what you want to say**

**Cause I'll be waiting for you**  
**Trying just to get through**  
**Tell me what to do**  
**Just tell me what to do**  
**And I've been up the whole night**  
**Trying to get my head right**  
**No matter what I do, all I want is you**

**Both:**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**

**Darling**  
**All I want is you**

**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**  
**Ooh, how I want ya**  
**Ooh, how I need ya, darling**

The two made their way back to Reed, and Blaine took his beer back. As Kurt looked around the living room, he could tell everyone was starting to get drunk. Brittany, who was singing _Black Magic_ by Little Mix, was starting to get sloppy in her singing. Puck and Quinn had gotten into an argument in the corner, and Quinn was blaming Puck for getting her pregnant. Dwight was muttering something about demons to Sam, who was backing away in concern. Even Blaine, who was acting more like a lovable puppy than normal.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine called, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt chuckled. "Hey Blaine. Are you being an octopus today?"

"Yep. You're so beautiful Kurt." Blaine said, looking up at him. "That's why I married you. Because I love you."

Kurt blushed. "I know."

"I can't believe I almost lost you." Blaine rambled on. "But I didn't. Just like I almost lost you at Hell Night. But I didn't. This was scarier than Hell Night. At least then, I had some control, unlike the time when I had no control. When I ran into that fire, that's when I knew I love you. You know?"

"Okay." Reed said, butting in after hearing what Blaine said. "Blaine, why don't you go dance with your brother? I need to talk to Kurt."

"Okay." Blaine agreed and bounced away, ever the agreeable puppy.

Kurt turned to Reed, hand on his hap and his bitch-glare on his face. "What did Blaine mean about the fire? What happened?"

"Come with me." Reed said, sighing and leading Kurt into his and Blaine's room. "All of the Windsors wanted to explain this to you, but drunk Blaine had other ideas."

Kurt looked at him questionably. "So what happened?"

Reed sighed and sat down on the bed, Kurt following him. "It was our junior year. You had been at Dalton for about four months and you and Blaine had been dating for about three months. Julian Larson, who was a Stuart,"

Kurt gasped. "Julian Larson goes to Dalton?"

"Yep." Reed chuckled. "Julian had a stalker named Adam Clavell, who was a Hanover. And Adam was convinced Julian was in love with him too, even though Julian was in love with another Stuart, Logan Wright, who's Blaine's ex and in love with you while you were in love with Blaine. It was all very confusing."

Kurt chuckled. "I can tell. Its as convoluted as the New Directions' relationships."

"Anyway," Reed continued. "The short story is the majority of the Windsors, including you and me, were stuck in the burning art hall with a deranged psychopath. Blaine ran in to save you. Sadly, Mr. Harvey, one of the Warblers' coaches died."

"And the long version?" Kurt asked.

Reed sighed. "The long version will have to wait till all the Windsors are sober."

"Thanks for telling me this Reed." Kurt said, smiling. "Now let's go be the two sober people and watch our friends be idiots."

The two best friends linked arms and headed back into the living room. Once inside, it was obvious everyone had gone from tipsy to full out drunk. Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike were on the stage singing _Burning Up_ by the Jonas Brothers. All of the couples were out dancing and grinding. The bar had long been ditched and was now a free for all. Mercedes and Rachel were off to the side, giggling into their drinks. Quinn and Tina were up close to the stage, cheering their husbands on like groupies. Wes, David, and the twins were having a lively argument about who had out pranked the others over the years. Dwight sat in the corner with a giant tome and was muttering about something. Shane and Blaine were dancing together, but when they saw their husbands they made their way over.

"Kurt, come dance with me." Blaine said, putting on the puppy dog eyes he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

Shane put on the same puppy dog eyes, which it seemed were an Anderson trait, though Blaine was better at it. "Reed, come dance with me too."

Kurt and Reed looked at each other and chuckled, but let their husbands pull them onto the dance floor. Blaine pulled Kurt into the center and started to dance with him.

"Your so hot tonight Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear, as he began to grind on him.

Kurt blushed, but since everyone in the room besides him and Reed were drunk and wouldn't remember anything the next day, he went with it. Here, among their friends Kurt knew he was safe to act as every straight couple did at dances. Kurt could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't care, no one would remember it the next day. Blaine met him in a passionate kiss, and Kurt returned it just as passionately, letting his tongue slip inside Blaine's mouth as they kissed. All Kurt could think as he kissed Blaine on the dance floor was that he was extremely lucky.

* * *

The party drew to a close around two a.m., when the New Directions and Windsors began to pass out. Miracously, Kurt and Reed who were the only ones sober enough, were able to get everyone into cabs to take them to their hotels. Finally, the only people left were Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Shane.

Kurt gave Reed an one armed hug, since both of them were supporting their drunk husbands. "I'll see you tomorrow Reed. I have to get Blaine into bed. Get home safe."

"We're just down the hallway." Reed said, rolling his eyes. "But we will."

Kurt shut the door and made his way into his and Blaine's bedroom, helping Blaine. The apartment was an absolute mess, but he would take care of that in the morning. When they reached the bed, Kurt removed Blaine's clothes, until he was just in his undershirt and boxers, and quickly changed himself. The minute Kurt slid under the covers, Blaine rolled over and wrapped himself around Kurt. Kurt chuckled and turned off the light, turning the apartment dark.

* * *

**Songs Used:**  
**Bridget Mendler: Ready or Not**  
**Love Story: Taylor Swift**  
**Disturbia: Rihanna**  
**How I Want Ya: Hudson Thames**  
**Black Magic: Little Mix**  
**Burning Up: The Jonas Brothers**

**In case it wasn't clear, everyone is twenty-five or twenty-six. Klaine, David and Kathryn, Reed and Shane, Tike, St. Berry, Wildeabrams, Quick, and Brittana are all married. Sam, Mercedes, the twins, Wes, and Dwight are all single.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, Blaine was still asleep. Quietly, so as to not wake his husband, Kurt slid out from under Blaine's arm and climbed out of bed. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine make grabby motions in his sleep, before latching onto Kurt's pillow and hugging it to his chest.

Kurt slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room, which was completely destroyed. There were red solo cups all over the ground and the furniture was knocked over. Snacks littered the ground, and there were a couple articles of clothing that had been left and would have to be returned to their rightful owners. Sighing, Kurt got to work cleaning the living room.

* * *

An hour later, Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and groaned, having a ponding headache from his hangover. Blaine could hear a faint singing that sounded like it was coming from the direction of the kitchen. As he passed through the living room, he noticed that it was completely clean.

Blaine stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to watch Kurt. His husband was dancing around the kitchen, singing _Jump in the Line_ from Beetlejuice, and making breakfast.

"You seem happy this morning." Blaine commented, making Kurt whip around and stop singing.

"Blaine! You scared me." He said, his hand to his heart. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine groaned and sat down at the kitchen counter. "I have a headache. This is one hell of a hangover."

"Makes sense." Kurt said, chuckling and placing a plate of bacon and toast, along with a cup of coffee down in front of Blaine. "You were shit-faced drunk. Everyone except Reed and I were. It was a miracle we got everyone in cabs to their hotels."

Blaine dug into the food and moaned. "This is really good Kurt. I'm starting to feel better already."

"What's the plan today?" Kurt asked, as he got his own breakfast of toast, eggs, and coffee, along with an apple and sat down across from Blaine.

Blaine took a bite and then looked up at his husband. "First, I'm going to recover from this hangover. Then, since we didn't get to go on our date yesterday, since our friends had other ideas, I'm going to take you on a proper date."

"That sounds wonderful." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smirked. "Did I do anything stupid while drunk last night?"

"Yes." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? What did I do?"

"Relax." Kurt told him. "I would have found out eventually. You told me that my accident was worse than Hell Night, because you didn't have control, and with Hell Night you ran into the fire."

Blaine dropped his head into his hands. "I didn't."

"You did." Kurt said, grinning. "Reed pulled me aside and told me the short version of the story. He said the long version of the story will have to wait til the Windsors aren't drunk." Kurt's phone started ringing, and he looked down at it. "That's him now. Do you mind if I take this?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt answered the phone. _"Hey Reed!"_

_"Hey Kurt! How's Blaine today?"_

_"He's very hungover, but he'll survive. Why are you calling?"_

_"Well, I was talking with the other Windsors and we were going to come over and tell you the story of Hell Night, since everyone is sober. Do you have any plans today?"_

_"Blaine is taking me on a date tonight, but other than that, I don't know. Let me ask."_ Kurt leaned away from the phone and turned to Blaine. "Do we have any other plans today besides our date?"

"No. Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The Windsors want to come over and tell the story of Hell Night." Kurt explained. He turned back to the phone. _"We're free today."_

_"Great. I'll text the Windsors and we'll be over there in about two hours. Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_ Kurt hung up the phone and stared at it, before turning to Blaine. "Why did he call me? Reed lives down the hallway. That was stupid."

Blaine dissolved into giggles, causing Kurt to hit him in the shoulder. "So, they're coming over?"

"Yep, in two hours." Kurt said, nodding. "Oh fuck!" He yelled, standing up. "I have to get ready. Two hours isn't nearly enough."

Kurt jumped out of his chair and grabbed his dishes, before hurriedly putting them in the sink and running into the bedroom to get ready. Blaine chuckled and put his dishes away, following at albeit, a much slower pace. When he reached the bedroom, Kurt was standing in the closet, staring at in contemplation.

"Are you good?" Blaine asked curious, making Kurt jump in surprise.

Kurt put his hand to his chest. "You startled me. I'm fine, I just have a lot more clothes than I remember, its hard to pick what to wear."

Blaine leaned into the closet before pulling out an ivy green top, black skinny jeans, black vest, black knee high boots, and a silver belt. "Wear this." He said, handing the outfit to Kurt. "You look really hot in it." Blaine winked before grabbing his own outfit of a purple polo, black skinny jeans, striped bow-tie, and brown loafers and ducking into the bathroom to get changed.

Kurt slipped into the bedroom, still blushing from Blaine's comment, and got changed. As soon as he finished, Blaine exited the bathroom, all ready for the day, allowing Kurt to slip in, and headed into the living room. Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled out a novel, deciding to read for a little bit while his husband got ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaine looked up when Kurt exited the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey!" Blaine called out, causing Kurt to look up at him. "What do you want to do, since we have an hour until the Windsors join us?"

Kurt came over to the couch and sat down next to Blaine. "How about we continue looking at those scrapbooks that you have?"

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed, before walking over to the bookshelf, pulling out the last scrapbook they were on, and finding the page they left off on.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were interrupted from going through the scrapbooks by a knock on the door. Kurt headed over to the door to reveal all the Windsors standing there.

"Hey!" He said, giving Reed a hug. "Come on in."

The Windsors followed Kurt back into the living room, where Blaine was still sitting, and took various positions around, leaving the seat next to Blaine open for Kurt.

"This is kinda a long story." Wes said. "I'll start. It all started after the Valentine's Day Fair that Dalton holds every year on Valentine's Day. People from outside Dalton come, and the New Directions showed up. All the houses host booths and compete to see who raises the most money. Hanover usually wins, and this year was no exception. Julian was hiding from the fan girls and the paparazzi, when he ran into Adam Clavell, whom I'm sure Reed told you about."

Kurt nodded. "He was the psychopath stalker."

"Yep." Wes nodded. "This was the first time anybody had met Adam. He was a Hanover, and a little quiet, but none of us imagine he would do what he did. Shortly after Julian confused in you about his stalker, you thought it was Adam. You told Justin Bancroft, the Hanover prefect, to watch out for Adam, and that's when everything got bad."

Dwight took over the story. "Adam had a list of everyone he perceived as a threat. Laura, Justin's younger sister, and I had gotten suspicious and had investigated his room. He had a wall of photos of Julian and us, and had scratched out the eyes of those on his 'hit' list, which was me, you, Laura, Derek, Julian and Logan's best friend, and Logan, the Stuart Julian was in love with."

"Everything boiled over on Parent Night." Blaine said. "You had been acting odd, because of the stalker except I didn't know about that, so I was concerned. Parent Night was when everyone's parents come to see them, but we don't like it."

"Not everyone's parents are as awesome as Burt and Carole." Shane explained.

Blaine nodded. "Basically. Your parents came. Mine did, and it didn't turn out pretty. Adam had swapped Logan's anger management pills, and he was very loopy. He would only respond to you, Julian, and sometimes me, and only with our Warblerland names. You and Julian had to babysit Logan. I was off with my mom and Shane, and Reed was in the Art Jall lighting candles."

Reed chuckled. "Which was a really bad idea if you know me."

"Since the Warblers had no soloist," Blaine explained. "You went to go find Reed and I, but once you left, Adam knocked out Derek and Logan, who was no longer loopy, and took Julian."

"Before all this." Dwight explained. "Adam found Laura and I, locked Laura in the closet, and pushed me out the second floor window. I found Danny Abbot, another Hanover, bleeding from when Adam stabbed him. He told me Adam had taken Julian to the Art Hall, and I told him to run to Orion Hall and tell the Warblers what was happening, as I ran after Julian and Adam

Reed took over the story. "Adam took Julian to the Art Hall, where I was. He knocked out Ms. Blumenfeld, the Dalton art teacher, and cut the power. When Adam found me, he beat me up and told me that he didn't want me to be involved, but now I was and would have to watch him and Julian be happy." Reed sighed. "Adam honestly believed Julian loved him. Then, you showed up looking for me. Adam went after you, and in the scuffle, a candelabra knocked over and the Art Hall caught on fire."

"Then, Logan and I showed up." Blaine said. "Logan had found a fire axe, and we made it to where you and Reed were. Except, the supply closets on each floor exploded because there were flammable paints in them, and the six of us were knocked unconscious."

"Danny made it to Orion Hall and told the Warblers." Wes said. "David, Shane, the twins, Chaz, our prefect, Justin, and I ran to the Art Hall. Dwight was already there, with a fire extinguisher, but it was running low. Chaz, Justin, the twins, Micah, Shane's ex, and I made it inside, but other Windsors held David and Shane back, so they couldn't run in. Debris fell and blocked the entrance so no fire fighters could get in. We made it to the second floor, but we couldn't make it to the third floor. That's when more debris fell and we were knocked out."

Blaine sighed. "We were up on the third floor. Adam forced Julian to tell Logan that he loved him. You didn't want that to happen, since no one should be forced out of the closet. While everyone was distracted, I saw an opportunity and tackled Adam to the ground. He stabbed me but Logan knocked him out with a fire axe. That's when the last closet exploded and we were all knocked out."

"When we came too." Reed said. "The door was blocked with debris. Chaz and Justin managed to clear the debris so we could get through, but Julian stayed behind with Adam, because one person had to hold open the opening. He pushed you through and sacrificed himself. We realized that the way to the first floor was blocked. Han, Drew, and Satoru, other Windsors, set up a trampoline that we all jumped from the second floor onto. Julian ended up jumping out of the third floor with Adam.

Dwight sighed. "There was a hole to crawl through, but someone had to hold it open. You and I were trapped on the other side. The other Windsors had to push Blaine out the window because he wouldn't leave you. I pushed you through the hole so you get out, and sacrificed myself. I though I was dead, but Mr. Harvey, the Warblers coach, showed up and got me out."

Shane took over the last part of the story. "You all woke up in the hospital, but Mr. Harvey didn't make it. They tried to close the school, but it was your idea that saved it. Our last night at Dalton, we piled all the furniture and luggage up to make a wall, and refused to leave. Students from St. Patrick, Dobry Hall, and the New Directions came, and we saved the school."

"Wow." Kurt looked shocked. "I can see why Reed wanted to wait till everyone was sober to tell that story."

David nodded. "Its a bit much."

Blaine looked at the time before swearing. "This went a lot longer than I thought. I'm kicking you all out."

The Windsors chuckled, but stood up and left, Reed and Shane hugging them as they left. As soon as all the Windsors were gone, Kurt turned into Blaine's embrace. "I can't believe we had to go through that." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, hey." Blaine gently kissed away Kurt's tears. "We're okay, we're alive. That was ten years ago. But, we have a date to get ready for."

They headed down the hallways and into the bedroom. "I'm just going to do my hair." Blaine told Kurt, heading into the bathroom, but Kurt grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't. It looks hot." He said, blushing.

Blaine smirked. "In that case, I'm going to head into the living room and wait for you to do your hair, since I know you take forever to do it."

Kurt lightly smacked him but headed into the bathroom, and Blaine went back out into the living room. Five minutes later, Kurt emerged, his hair sprayed once again.

"You ready good sir?" Blaine asked, linking arms with Kurt and heading out the door.

* * *

**Songs Used:  
****Jump in the Line from Beetlejuice**

**I was going to have the date in this chapter, but I decided the story of Hell Night needed its own chapter, so I'll finally get to their date next chapter.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
